The present invention relates to the use of ultra fine grained cemented carbide materials as tape slitter knives for magnetic tapes. Ultra fine grained cemented carbides are especially useful for this application because they offer an attractive combination of hardness, wear resistance, strength and toughness. In addition, these materials may be ground to very fine and sharp edges, which perfectly suit the slitting requirements for magnetic tapes.